ronald_gets_groundedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald
'Ronald the Purple Cat '''is a character from PBS Kids television series ''Nature Cat (2005) and the main antagonist of the ''Ronald Gets Grounded'''' ''series. He is considered by many fans as the worst character on the show, including Pip Pip (the creator of the RGG series). History Ronald first debuted on the PBS series ''Nature Cat ''beginning with the episode "Pet Sounds" on December 7, 2005. The many bad things he did on the show included letting Nature Cat and his friends' instruments getting ruined by letting them go into the ocean, making Squeeks cry by taking her small piece of gold in "There's Gold in Them Thar Hills", taking away Nature Cat's favorite yarn ball, which makes him cry in "Slime Time", as well as making the beeping and banging sound, which hurts Daisy's ears in "Sound Off". When the grounded series first started On GoAnimate, he first appeared in a "Which One is Better" video between him and Nature Cat. Pip Pip first started the Ronald Gets Grounded (a.k.a winky the mole) series in June 2016, when he made the video "Ronald Burns a Church and Ruins a Funeral!" which was inspired by a video by Julian3535 called "Little Bill Burns a Church and Ruins a Funeral". This was back when GoAnimate for Schools still kept the non-business themes until July 26, 2016. After being on hiatus for a year, the series returned to YouTube for a second season on March 3, 2018. It originally ended on April 10, 2018, following the announcement of GA4S' shutdown on June 30, 2019. Soon after, the series was moved to Vyond starting with season 3 on June 6, 2018, followed by a fourth season on October 5, 2018. Beginning with the episode "Ronald Shaves Nature Cat's Fur", a new intro based on IT-Saac's Caillou series was made. The series was then renewed for a fifth season, which started on January 22, 2019. Another new intro with Frank Sinatra's song, "Love and Marriage" started being used beginning with "Ronald and Miley Ruin the K9.5 Movie Premiere". Many of Pip Pip's Ronald Gets Grounded episodes are inspired by samster5677 and adamkleinschmidt2003. Personality and bad deeds he does Ronald is very mean. He is bossy, selfish, and heartless. He also disrespects opinions, rages, and even called Daisy "Mangle". He also threw a fidget spinner at Gwendolyn, gave Dougal a punishment day, as well as made a fake lockdown. He also likes to tease humans such as Juli and Brian. Violy is the only human who Ronald doesn't tease. He also tried to burn down Dapplewood, the home of Abigail "Abby" Woodley and her friends. This caused Abby to cry for help, getting a phone call from Officer Juli. He also tried to kill the Rodfellows. Quotes * "Hey hey hey! It's me Ronald!" (usually heard at the start of episodes) * "AHHHHHHHHHH-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" (crying) * Hee-hee-hee! (whenever he attempts to tease Juli or someone) * Not too shabby, huh? * Ooof. (when his feelings are hurt) * An idiot sandwich.... * Oh no! I am cheese! * Boom shakalaka! * BIM-BAM-BOOM! * Can we go to Panda Express? * Nature Cat, stop it! You're scaring me! (when NC does his Count Catula evil laugh) * I shall ride my buggy upon you! * This is ridiculous. * Enjoy NOT having a salad. * Why are you all wearing flowers? * Toodles-to-the-ooh! (when saying goodbye) * I want some ice cream! * Those fairies must've magically changed me into cheese. * How do I open this egg? Category:Cats